


Silver's Guiding Light

by triggerlil



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, sonic for real justice
Genre: Gen, Jokes, LMAO, Memes, memeies, mod silver, mod sonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mod Tails and Mod Silver find happiness even in dark times... One-shot! (Slight Mod Silver/Mod Tails depending on how you look at it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver's Guiding Light

**Author's Note:**

> In the lights of the goings on on Sonic for Real Justice, I decided to write a happy story about Mod Tails and Mod Silver. (RIP) I just can't bare to see the other Mods abusing power like this. I don't think there will ever be justice...

Silver walked along the desolate streets of the rainbow road. The various colors shimmered under his feet, and he watched sparkles dance among his toes.  
“What am I even doing.” Sighed Silver. “Do I even want to be here anymore?”  
Just as he finished that thought, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, surprised that anyone was out so late at night.  
“Silver, what are you doing here?” Tails questioned, a concerned look on his ever empathetic face.  
“I don’t know Tails... I guess... well I got in a fight with Sonic and Amy recently.”  
“What happened?”  
“Well I was just sitting at my computer, when I got a message from Amy on the blog. And before I knew it, Amy, Sonic, and Shadow were all ganging up on me! It was horrible, I mean, I’m delicate you know? And then they banned me from the blog!” As silver spoke the last sentence, he felt his stability crumble. He began to shiver, and crumpled against Tails, crying.  
“I can’t believe this...” Tails mumbled, almost in shock from the horrible news.  
“I know... But Tails?” Silver said, staring into Tails beautiful blue eyes.  
“What is it Silver?”  
“You’ll always be there for me right?  
“Of course Silver, and so will Tikal.”  
“Thanks so much Tails... you mean so much to me.”  
Silver and Tails stood like that, just feeling happiness in each others presence, until Tails pushed Silver away.  
“We need to confront the others.”  
“Do we have to? Maybe we should just leave it alone.”  
“No, Silver, you’re my friend.”  
“Okay...”  
So Silver and Tails walked along rainbow road until they reached Sonics house, where Amy, Shadow, and Knuckles were all hanging out. Tikal might be there, but Silver and Tails weren’t sure.  
Silver hesitated, but with a reassuring look from Tails, knocked confidently on the door. After scuffling from beyond, Amy opened the door.  
“Oh! Tails... Silver... A wonderful surprise.” Amy quipped, and opened the door wide.  
“Thanks Amy.” Tails smiled, although Silver could tell it was more of a grimace.  
“What are you guys doing here?” Sonic said. A look of disgust surfacing on his face.  
“I think you know why we’re here.” Tails said.  
“Do we now.” Shadow yawned, rolling his eyes.  
In a sudden burst of emotion, Tails grabbed Silver's hand. Silver blushed, staring down at their entwined fingers. Tears sprang to Tails eyes.  
“Are all of you just ignoring that you’ve blocked Silver? This isn’t fair! He’s my friend!” Tails cried, everyone stared at him. And Silver realized, that even if he couldn’t mod with the rest of the gang, even if Amy hated him for the rest of her goddamn life, and Sonic and Shadow always glared at him, as long as he had Tails, he didn’t care.


End file.
